


Summoning Part 2 (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Demon AU (Dapperstache) [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: A part 2, Aperntly y'all are into this, Claiming, Demon AU, Demon Wilford, M/M, Protection, inuendos, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Jameson smiled and nuzzled into Wilford's shoulder. Wilford smiled softly, leaning back. "I missed you," he said, turning around to hug Jameson."You were gone for six hours," Wilford groaned and pressed his face into Jameson's neck. "Too long."Jameson smiled as Wilford's moustache tickled his neck. He silently giggled when his boyfriend pressed open mouth kisses up and down his neck. Wilford paused for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how pretty my mark looks on you?"
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, dapperstache
Series: Demon AU (Dapperstache) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Summoning Part 2 (Dapperstache)

Warnings: Blood, Murder, inuendos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened with a bang. Jameson jumped and peered over his book as Wilford strode into the room muttering something under his breath. He kicked the door closed and walked over to the other side of the room. He leaned against the window, taking deep breaths. Jameson hopped out of his chair and approached the demon carefully. He wrapped his arms around Wilford's waist. Wilford sighed and looked at Jameson. His eyes softened as he stared into his boyfriend's blue eyes. "I had a bad day," he whispered.

Jameson smiled and nuzzled into Wilford's shoulder. Wilford smiled softly, leaning back. "I missed you," he said, turning around to hug Jameson.

"You were gone for six hours," Wilford groaned and pressed his face into Jameson's neck. "Too long."

Jameson smiled as Wilford's moustache tickled his neck. He silently giggled when his boyfriend pressed open mouth kisses up and down his neck. Wilford paused for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how pretty my mark looks on you?"

Jameson rolled his eyes and nodded.

Wilford was a higher demon, as he assisted the lord of the west side of hell. When Jameson had gaped at the mansion that he apparently lived in Wilford had laughed. "I usually don't get summoned. It must have been a very good book."

Jameson had just nodded. The mark had been given two him two days after he arrived when a servant girl had tried to kiss him. Jameson still insisted that she wanted to eat him rather than make out with him but Wilford would have killed her either way.

After that Wilford had pressed Jameson against the wall and markered him. It wasn't really flashy, just a squeeze to the throat and burning. Or that's what Jameson felt at least. It wasn't like being branded, it was warm and comforting. Pleasurable even. After that, he had been out of commission for two hours. Wilford had explained that it was a bunch of fancy genetics and biology he didn't care to explain. Of course, Jameson had read at least three books on it later.

Jameson's soul wasn't attached to his body anymore. His body was still on earth, dead. Though he had a body here it was solid and he could definitely feel things. From what he could understand Wilford could control his every move and thought. He never did though. His soul had basically rewritten itself or something along those lines.

The mark itself was almost a fancy W with a curled moustache though it. Jameson gasped when Wilford kissed it. It was extremely sensitive and Wilford loved it. "How was your day?" Wilford asked, pulling away.

Jameson shook his head, trying to recover enough to get his train of thought back. _I found a new book in the library._ Wilford nodded. _I also ran into the hive._

Wilford giggled. There was a group of children in the mansion who everyone called the hive. Some were children of powerful demons and others were humans who had been bargained for things. The children adored Jameson who had become their unofficial caretaker of sorts. Of course, only the children had a say in that.

At one point the head of soul transactions had tried to replace Jameson with an actual nanny. This had resulted in a full-scale war. Paperwork was destroyed, the mail was burned and food had been poisoned. After that, no one had tried to replace Jameson. Of course, the head of soul transactions had refused to make anything official.

Jameson usually laughed and shook his head at this. Jameson cared immensely for the children and could never actually scold them. He always sat back as the children wreaked havoc, favouring reading to trying to put a stop to anything. Of course, he did reprimand them from time to time when they decided to bug Dark, who was usually holed up in his office calling or texting his mystery lover.

"What did they do this time?"

_Stole sweets from the chef and tried to prank the Host. I stopped them._

Wilford laughed. "The Host is scary when someone makes him mad, let alone touches his books. I'm surprised you can take them."

_I don't spill jam on them._

"It was one time." Wilford cried.

Jameson unhooked Wilford's arms from his waist and walked over to the bed. _Tired come cuddle._

Wilford grinned. "What if I don't want to?"

Jameson shrugged. _Fine but I won't kiss you for a week._

Wilford scoffed. "You wouldn't."

Jameson smiled, seeming to consider the idea. Wilford laughed and walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Jameson's waist and rolled onto the bed. _Better?_

Wilford hummed in agreement. "I wish you could stay with me."

_That bad?_

"Dark made me sit with him judging souls. He got a call from his boyfriend halfway through and left me to deal with them," he mumbled.

_Sounds awful._

"Oh, they beg for me to send 'em to heaven and all that. I can't do that. The reasoning is so boring too. Oh, I've been good. I've always worshipped God. Well, I'm sorry to say you were a major homophobe who burned down someone's house. Or paedophiles and rapists wondering what they did. I used to be in charge of torture here. A lot more fun. Whips..." Wilford trailed off.

Jameson shifted so that he was laying on Wilford's chest. "Are you going to fall asleep on me?"

Jameson went limp. Wilford rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Jamesons hair. "I will never understand how you do that." He muttered, snapping his fingers to turn out the light and closing his eyes.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You!"

Jameson turned around to see what the shouting was about. An orange-haired demon was glaring and pointing at Jameson. Jameson pointed at himself and cocked his head to the side. "Yes, you!" The other shouted.

The demon in front of Jameson walked toward him quickly. Jameson looked around to see that he was the only one standing in the hallway. He groaned internally knowing if the demon chose to attack him he wouldn't be able to fight back. Jameson could stand up for himself but he had to admit in a match of strength he would fail every time.

Jameson took a step back eyeing the demon warily. "What do you think you're doing here pet?" The demon hissed.

Jameson flinched at the word pet. It's what other demons called their humans or lost souls. Jameson waved a book he had gotten from The Host. Usually when he did this demons would leave him alone. The Host never parted with his books and if he did then that person was protected. Lest you want to be narrated into oblivion. This demon however wasn't getting the hint.

The demon stood in front of Jameson so that they were almost chest to chest. Their eyes narrowed when Jameson didn't cower. Jameson tilted his neck to show the demon his mark. The demon scoffed. "I knew you were a pet but I didn't think you were a bratty one." The demon smirked. "I'm sure your owner would mind if I showed you a little discipline."

The demon sunk its knife into Jameson's side or tried to. Jameson seemed to melt into a teal mist. The book that was in Jamesons hands fell to the floor with a thud. The mist floated to an area behind the orange-haired demon. The demon turned around quickly. Wilford stood only a couple meters from him holding an orb that seemed to be made of the same smoke from before. "You must be new here," he growled, his eyes flashing red.

The demon gulped and took a step back. "I don't know where you're from but here we don't touch each other's pets!" he spat the last word out as though it disgusted him.

The demon hung their head and stepped back. "Apologies, sir, I didn't think he belonged to you."

Wilford giggled. "Didn't think he belonged to me?"

The demon blinked and suddenly Wilford was standing in front of him. He wrenched the knife from the smaller demon's hand and thrust it into their chest. "Here's a lesson," He whispered, "don't," he twisted the knife, "touch things," he pulled it from their chest, "that doesn't belong to you," he growled and dropped the knife next to the book.

The demon fell backwards, dissolving into a puddle of black tar. Wilford picked up Jameson's book and turned around. A small child peeked around the corner and stared at him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with small bat-like wings sprouting from his back. "Is Mr. Jameson ok?" he whispered.

Wilford nodded. "Oh he's right as rain but I'm sure he'll be mad at me for a little while." The child nodded and gestured behind him.

Two other children walked out and around the corner. One looked very human, he had on a tie and glasses as he glared at the other two. The other had two foxtails and fox-like ears. Her amber eyes shined as she stared at the orb in Wilford's hands. The human-looking one stepped forward. "Daddy doesn't like it when mommy does that for a long time, you should let him go."

Wilford nodded and dropped the orb to the ground. It shattered on impact as the mist swirled around condensing in the air. Jameson appeared and looked around. He took a step forward and collapsed. Wilford quickly caught him before he hit the ground. Jameson glared at the pink demon. _I hate it when you do that._

Wilford giggled quietly. "I knew you would sign that."

Jameson shook himself off and tried to stand again. Wilford giggled and picked him up, holding him in his arms. Jameson glared at him. Wilford handed him the book so he could hold onto Jameson better. "I know that you can fend for yourself and I love you for that, however you literally can not stand."

Jameson sighed and leaned against him. Wilford smiled at the kids. "Run along now I'll take care of Jameson.

The fox tailed child glared at him, her tail twitching. "You'd better."

Wilford laughed. "I will."

Jameson waved at the kids as both he and Wilford vanished in a puff of smoke.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson flipped a page in his book. He was sitting in bed, his legs still felt numb, he tried to ignore them and continued to read. Wilford walked in with a teacup. "I got tea.''

Jameson looked up from his book and smiled. "Are you doing all right?" Jameson nodded and Wilford sucked in a breath, placing a hand on his heart. "Oh thank satan."

Jameson placed the book next to him and held out a hand for the cup. Wilford handed it to him and hopped onto the bed. He kissed Jameson on the cheek and laid on top of him. He pressed his face against Jameson's middle and sighed. "I'm sorry my love," he mumbled.

Jameson ran his fingers through Wilford's hair. Wilford raised his head and stared at him. Jameson smiled softly. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Jameson took a sip of his tea and placed it on the bedside table. He gestured at Wilford to come closer. Wilford dragged himself up so he could nuzzle into Jameson's neck. Jameson pushed him away gently. _I think it's more what did I do to deserve you?_

Wilford laughed. "You deserve everything."

_You've given me everything._

Wilford's eyes glowed red. "Oh, my blue jay."

Jameson shivered. "You have such a way with words." he purred. Jameson flushed. Wilford shook his head quickly. He groaned. "Sorry love."

Jameson giggled. _I am not afraid of you._

Wilford traced the mark on Jameson's neck. "I love you."

Jameson nodded. _I love you._

Wilford giggled. "I'll fuck your brains out when you can feel your legs again," he whispered and laid back down on top of Jameson.

Jameson rolled his eyes. _Two days without being able to feel my legs._

"Problem?"

Jameson shook his head and shifted so he was laying on the bed. Wilford snapped his fingers and the lights turned out. Jameson quickly fell into the arms of sleep. Wilford grinned and raised his head. He watched his boyfriend, red eyes glowing in the dark. "I love you so much, no ones going to take you away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> Since a lot of people liked this one I made another. There will also be a third more smutty part.


End file.
